Los Visitantes
by k2008sempai
Summary: Porque solo una vez al año podia volver a estar con ellos... Especial por el Dia de Muertos, dedicado a Angy Hatake.
1. Chapter 1

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Los Visitantes**_

_Capitulo Uno_

Se encontraba ahí de pie, en el pórtico de aquella enorme casa, frente a la puerta, indecisa si debía o no llamar.

-_¿Crees que algún día te decidas?-_ preguntó impaciente su inner pues la chica llevaba ahí varios minutos.

_-No creo que sea correcto.- _

_-__¿Pero que dices? Si él nos invitó.-_

_-Ya lo sé, pero lo más probable es que lo haya dicho solo por cortesía.-_

_-Pues yo lo vi muy convencido, además ¿Vas a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta? _

_-Bueno, es que yo…-_

_-__Nada de pretextos, es la primera vez que el sensei nos invita a este lugar.-_

_-Pero ni siquiera es su departamento, y a estas horas, ya es muy tarde como para que…- _

_-Pero nada, que sea tarde es mucho mejor, nadie nos interrumpirá sobre lo que sea que quiera compartir con nosotras.-_ le explico una emocionada inner provocando que a la medico se le subieran los colores por las palabras insinuantes de su otro yo.

-_Deja de decir esas tonterías, Kakashi-sensei no se atrevería.-_

_-__Pero bien que quisieras ¿verdad?- _

-_Pues claro que si.- _contesto por mera inercia sin fijarse en lo que había dicho.- _Es decir ¡No! No quise decir eso, me refería a que yo… y luego él… y…-_

_-¡__ja! Lo ves, ya decía yo que lo pervertida me lo has pegado tú, y ¡no te culpo!- _ contestó fantaseando con múltiples escenarios muy creativos.

_-_¡YA TE DIJE QUE KAKASHI-SENSEI NO SE ATREVERIA A…-

-¿Sakura?- preguntó con tranquila voz el aludido que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.¿ No me atrevería a que?-

-A... a… a dejarme aquí… afuera… ¡¿esperando?!- respondió no muy segura, pero como fuera no le iba a explicar que estaba peleándose consigo misma sobre lo que él se atrevía o no a hacer.

-Hum…no escuche que tocaras, pero como sea, entra.- le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la ninja pasara.

_-Eso no será por mal oído, pero si quiere que toquemos, por Kami, ¡toquemos!, vas Sakura, ¡toca, toca!-_

Bueno, el que su inner estuviera loca, no quiere decir que ella le iba a obedecer… de momento, claro que no y menos por lo que su sensei le había dicho apenas esa tarde.

-FlashBack-

Caminaba por la calles de Konoha admirando los objetos tan característicos con los que las casas y comercios se encontraban adornados, papel colorido unía las diferentes calles ondeando con el viento ligero de la tarde, podía oler el aroma del pan azucarado recién orneado que se encontraba en algunas de las ventanas junto a las que pasaba, los niños mas pequeños corrían de un lado a otro jugando entre ellos, la mayoría disfrazados de esqueletos mientras saboreaban una de esas calaveritas de azúcar o de chocolate, en cambio los mayores ayudaban a sus padres a cargar la tan llamativa flor naranja, la cual no podía faltar en aquella celebración y la que de seguro seria el adorno principal de algún altar o tumba, y fue ahí, entre la gente cuando lo viste, cargando precisamente un gran ramo de aquella flor naranja.

-Kakashi-sensei.- dijiste su nombre a modo de saludo caminando en su dirección.

-Hum.- te "contesto" tan típico de él.

-¿Todavía no termina de comprar? Siempre deja todo al último.-

-Maa, Sakura no olvide todo, solo algunas…cosas, ya sabes, de esas que se les dan a las visitas.- dijo quitándole importancia.

-Si, como no, algunas cosas como si no lo conociera, lo mas probable es que se haya acordado apenas en la mañana.- respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Kakashi se limito a alzar una ceja como diciendo "esta chica me lee la mente y además me espía".

-Maa… pues si, así fue.- dijo con todo el descaro que poseía, otro poco y Sakura se iba de espaldas.- No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y suelo olvidarlo.

-Kakashi-sensei como puede…-iba a reclamarle por su falta de interés cuando reparo en la palabra "visita" su sensei jamás tenia visitas, no que ella supiera.- Espere un momento ¿Va a tener invitados? ¡¿Usted?!-

-Invitados- visitas… es lo mismo.-

-Creí que no le gustaba que Gai-sensei lo molestara.-

-Hum, nunca dije que fuera Gai... de hecho nunca lo he invitado, él se invita solo, pero no en este caso.- le aclaro.

-¿Entonces es Kurenai-sensei?-

-No.-

-¿Genma-san?-

-No…-

-¿Jiraiya-sama?-

-Tampoco.-

-¿Tsuande-sama, Shizune-san, Iruka-sensei?- seguía diciendo nombres al azar, uno de ellos o todos tenían que ser las personas que esperaba el ninja.

-Humm… nope.- dijo al fin.- Dudo que los conozcas a alguno de ellos Sakura.-

-¡_Hombre! ¿Y no lo pudo haber dicho desde el principio?-_

-Eso quiere decir que no viven en la aldea.-

-Digamos que solo me visitan en contadas ocasiones…-

-Supongo que deben ser especiales para usted.-

-Hum si, lo son.-

-Kakashi-sensei… bueno yo quería saber si… ¿Me diría quienes son ellos?- dijo sonrojándose un poco, tratando de no ofender a su sensei por invadir su privacidad, pero es que realmente quería saber quienes eras esas personas.

-No….- contesto el shinobi.

-Oh ya veo, entonces me retiro, no sigo quitándole su tiempo.- le dijo algo decepcionada, al parecer a él no le había hecho gracia la pregunta, y todo por culpa de su curiosidad. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había llegado, sintió que la tomaban suavemente del brazo y la giraban dejándola en su posición original.

-Maa… Sakura-chan no me dejaste terminar, seria mejor que los conocieras por ti misma.- le aclaro.

-No es necesario Kakashi-sensei, no me tiene que presentar a nadie si le incomoda.-

-Hum y ¿Quién dijo que me incomoda?-

-¿En verdad sensei?- pregunto con una tímida sonrisa, pero aliviada de que él le tuviera confianza.

-Claro, no me importa.- dijo con su sonrisa de ojo.- Además… necesito que alguien me ayude con eso de "atender a las visitas"- Ya decía ella que no todo podía ser de color rosa.

Luego de eso, la medico se sorprendió al ver que el hombre escribía en un papel sacado de a- saber –Kami- que- lugar, dándole una dirección.

-Kakashi-sensei ya se donde vive usted.- le dijo.- Ya he ido a su departamento en otras ocasiones.- (n/a: no sean mal pens d s, si Sakura ya ha estado ahí es para sacar a patadas a su sensei y llevarlo en presencia de la Hokage o del hospital)

-Lo se, pero esta es la dirección de mi casa.-

-¿Su casa?-

-Llega a eso de las ocho.-

-D-de acuerdo.-

-y Sakura…-

¿Si?-

-Se puntual.- dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

-_Pero que descaro.-_

_-__Olvida el descaro, ¡vamos a ir a su casa!-_

-Fin del FlashBack-

Después de su encuentro su inner se había puesto más loca de lo habitual, dando saltos de alegría ya que conocerían no solo a esos misteriosos invitados sino que conocerían la casa de la familia Hatake.

_-¡Sonaría mejor la casa de la familia Hatake-Haruno! O mejor aun ¡Hatake de Haruno!- _

_-Contrólate de una vez, recuerda que Kakashi-sensei cuenta con nuestra ayuda, en otras palabras venimos a echarle una mano.- _se dijo mientras caminaban.

-¡_Ah! Eso es Sakura, ya empiezas a entender, pero no hay que ser conformistas, echémosle las dos manos, un pie o quizá dos o todo el cuerpo, no hay límites para la imaginación.- _ contesto de lo más contenta y entusiasta su otro yo. No hay que decir que la medico le agradecía a Kami que Kakashi no pudiera escuchar a su inner y que él estuviera caminando delante de ella, así no notaria el condenado sonrojo que tenia.

-Puedes sentar en el sillón de ahí Sakura.- le hablo el ninja copia señalándole el mueble a la kunoichi. Cuando ella cayo en cuenta de en donde se encontraba, se asombro de ver la elegante estancia.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Este lugar… ¡No lo puedo creer!-

-Hum es solo una sala.-

-¡Eso ya lo se!- contesto.- ¡Me refiero a que el lugar es increíble!-

- ¿Lo dices por la decoración?-

-Lo digo porque esta limpio, ¡esta impecable!- dijo caminando a paso veloz inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar, como si fuera una chiquilla en juguetería.

-El hecho de que no viva aquí no quiere decir que no la mantenga en buen estado.-

-¡Por eso es increíble! Mire esto.- dijo levantando una figura de decoración.- No hay polvo, ni marcas.-

-¿Y...?-

-Que usted no es de a los que se les da por sacudir y menos en lugares tan poco visibles como este.- respondió volviendo a curiosear.

-Hum…_me siento ligeramente ofendido.-_ se dijo el ninja copia cruzado de brazos esperando a que su antigua alumna se quedara quieta, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que la chica había chocado con lo que momentos antes él estaba trabajando.

- Es una ofrenda-

-Hum es alentador que lo parezca, no se muy bien que es lo que deben de llevar o en que orden.- dijo con algo de cansancio, y es que realmente no era lo suyo andar decorando.

Los años anteriores se las había arreglado como podía, colocando algo muy básico como lo eran fotografías, algo de comida y si se acordaba una vela; pues casi siempre estaba ocupado en misiones, pero esta vez tuvo la suerte de estar libre, así que se había propuesto poner una ofrenda más digna.

-No esta tan mal, solo le faltan algunos detalles, puedo ayudarle si quiere.- se ofreció gentilmente.-

-Maa… Esperaba que dijeras eso.-

Pasaron algunos minutos colocando adornos para darle forma al altar, donde la kunoichi le preguntaba cosas primordiales para acomodar de una mejor manera los objetos que había comprado, preguntas como ¿Para cuantas personas es la ofrenda? ¿Qué comida le gustaba a cada quien? ¿Había comprado el incienso adecuado? ¿El suficiente papel de adorno? ¿Las veladoras cumplían con la calidad requerida? Y otras tantas que Kakashi jamás considero tan importantes pero a las que Sakura ponía especial énfasis.

-¿Todo eso es necesario?- pregunto el ninja, al parecer ella se había tomado muy enserio eso de ayudarle, la pequeña ofrenda que tenia en mente se transformo en un altar tamaño familiar que abarcaba buena parte de la sala y por si fuera poco de tres niveles.

-Pues claro que es necesario sensei, si las personas a las que les dedica este altar lo vieran, estoy segura que lo agradecerían de sobremanera y hasta lo presumirían con sus conocidos.- dijo inflando el pecho orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Más les vale…- murmuro.-

-¿Dijo algo sensei?-

-A… no nada.-

-Solo falta poner fotografías de ellos. Por cierto Kakashi-sensei, ya es algo tarde ¿A que hora llegan sus invitados?-

_-Tenían que ser conocidos de él, ¡¿Qué no pueden llegar mas temprano?! No ven que me muero por saber quienes son.-_ decía inner con sobrada impaciencia.

-Ya no falta mucho.- respondió el aludido mirando el reloj de la pared.- Maa… descansa Sakura, voy por las fotografías.- le dijo abandonando el lugar.

La medico antes de ir a sentarse encendió las veladoras para poder disfrutar mejor de lo que consideraba "su obra". Una vez hecho eso, se dejo caer en el sofá el cual encontró de lo más reconfortante.

_-¿Me pregunto porque Kakashi-sensei no vive aquí? La casa es muy linda y acogedora, es una lastima que no la aproveche.- _pensaba tratando de imaginar la razón pero no llegaba a nada concreto.- _Quizá solo se deba a que es flojo para darle mantenimiento…- _se dijo con humor recordando la cara de indignación que puso cuando le había dicho que no creía que se tomara el tiempo para hacer limpieza.

En eso una ráfaga de viento entro con fuerza al lugar provocando que las llamas de las veladoras danzaran y que a ella le causara escalofríos. Se levanto dispuesta a cerrar la ventana y antes de regresar a su asiento alcanzo a distinguir una sombra que se movía veloz por la sala.

-Kakashi-sensei- llamo creyendo que él había regresado.- Deje de estar jugando… ¿Sensei?- intento una vez mas pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Si esto es una broma le aseguro que…-

-¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!-

-¡AAAHHHH!- gritó al ser sorprendida por aquel chico que había salido de la nada, parado en medio de la sala con los brazos extendidos al techo, como cuando alguien resulta ganador en alguna competencia, y el cual al parecer, no había reparado en su presencia.-

-¡EL GRANDE, EL PODEROSO Y EL NUMERO UNO!-

-Hum deja de hacer eso.- dijo el jounin entrando al lugar.

-¡Kakashi! Justo a tiempo para ver mi entrada triunfal.-

-Vas a provocarle un infarto.- contesto ignorando el comentario anterior.

-¿Un infarto a quien?- pregunto confuso.

-A ella.- le señalo a Sakura quien se encontraba en el suelo pues debido al susto tropezó con un pequeño taburete y había caído de sentonazo.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas solo?-

-Hum creí que lo deducirías tú mismo.-

-Con que ella fue la que gritó.-

-¿Quién mas pudo haber gritado?-

-Pues tú de la emoción que te dio verme.- le contesto con una sonrisa burlona.-

-Idiota.- dijo provocando que el otro riera de buena gana.-

-Vamos, no lo disimules, yo se que me extrañaaasteeee…- canturreo y rió aun mas al ver la cara de enfado en el otro.-

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó es que la medico seguía en el suelo observando el interesante intercambio de palabras y esperando a que alguno de los dos "caballeros" la ayudara a levantarse, cosa que no sucedía por lo tanto se vio en la necesidad de hacerse notar.

-Oigan, espero que no se hayan olvidado que ¡sigo aquí!- espetó indignada pues solo hasta entonces los dos hombres la voltearon a ver.

-¡Ahh! Lo lamento señorita, no quise ser grosero.- dijo sincero el chico que la había asustado con anterioridad.- ¡Kakashi! ¡Levántala del suelo frio ¿No ves que se puede enfermar?!- mando al aludido, quien dejando un marco en la ofrenda fue a ayudar a su antigua alumna.

-Maa, disculpa Sakura-chan, él no sabe lo que es comportarse.- le informo señalando con el pulgar a su visitante y tendiéndole la otra mano para ayudarle a pararse.- Ya te acostumbraras o puedes ignorarlo como yo.-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo se comportarme! –

-Si, comportarte… pero como simio dopado.- respondió cerrando su ojo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es mentira!- se defendió.

-Es verdad.- contesto con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Que no, que no, que no!- insistía haciendo aspavientos.

- No lo estas demostrando.-

-¡¿Ah?!- emitió deteniendo su rabieta y sonrojándose dado que la mujer que estaba con Kakashi no dejaba de verlo.-

-Vamos, no lo disimules, yo se que me extrañaste.- dijo el ninja citando sus palabras.

-Te odio.- dijo seco, logrando con eso que el mayor sonriera triunfal, quizá no era muy notorio debido a la mascara pero conociéndolo, sabia que estaba disfrutando dejándolo en ridículo.

-Kakashi-sensei deje de molestarlo.- hablo interviniendo en la discusión.

-Si vago abusivo, ¡respétame!-

-Humm, que delicado.-

-Solo es un pequeño, no sea malvado.-

-Sii solo soy un ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.-

-¿Un pequeño?- hablo en las mismas condiciones Kakashi.-

-Por supuesto, además de que eres muy lindo.- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo consiguiendo que uno se sonrojara visiblemente y el otro girara el rostro con fastidio.

-jajaja bueno, no me gusta presumir pero tiene razón.- respondió colocando las manos tras la cabeza.- Al menos en la parte donde soy lindo.-

-Y muy simpático.- le sonrió sentándose en una de las plazas del sillón mas grande.

-Kakashi, sino fuera porque eres su novio, diría que la señorita tiene un muy buen gusto.- menciono de lo mas natural ocasionando esta vez que la chica fuera la que se sonrojara.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero Kakashi no es mi novio.-

-¡_Que mas quisiéramos, ojala este niño tenga boca de profeta!- _opino su inner a todo pulmón.

-¿Eso es cierto vago?- quiso verificar.

-Hum no es mi novia "pequeño".-

-¿O sea que esta disponible?- pregunto con emoción.

-Si, esta disponi… ¡¿Eh?! Espera - trato de corregir el vago ejem digo Kakashi pero sin detenerse, su compañero salto hasta donde estaba su ex alumna sentándose a su lado.

-Señorita, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, ¿Me diría su nombre?- hablo galante para sorpresa del otro hombre.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.-

-¡Oh! lindo nombre.-

-¿Y cual es el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Obito…-

_Continuara… (muajaja cofcof jajaja)…_

-0-0-0-

Que onda gente! Lectorsotes y lectorcitos, sempai trae para ustedes un nuevo fic por ser Día de Muertos, a portarse bien o sino les jalan los pies en la noche y allá ustedes!

Hum veamos, este fic esta dedicado especialmente a Angy Hatake quien en las ultimas semanas a fungido como mi terapeuta no-oficial por todo lo que esta sucediendo en el manga de Naruto (de que otro sino?!) y como parte de mi terapia me recomendó que escribiera un fic donde pudiera manejar a ciertos personajes como me gustaría que siguieran siendo, no aclaro mas que onda para no dar spoilers, pero los que siguen el manga ya se habrán dado la idea de cómo va esto.

Que mas les iba a decir?...ah! al fic lo voy a tener que manejar por capítulos porque sempai anda con presiones de la escuela y no le han dejado mucho tiempo libre y si a eso le sumamos que como siempre, la historia se alargo mas de lo esperado... pues, digamos que me voy a tardar en actualizar (récenle a Kami eso no suceda… suponiendo que quieran que continúe) y bueno no se me desconcierten por el comportamiento de algunos personajes, todo tiene razón de ser, confíen en sempai….mujajaja!

Como nota final, no les encanta los títulos de mis fics?! Son requetecreativos a que si? XD! Jajaja, bue, se aceptan comentarios, ideas, ofertas, quejas, sugerencias, etc. Etc. Y todo lo que le siga… nos leemos n/.


	2. Capitulo Dos

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo II**_

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.-

-¡Oh! lindo nombre.-

-¿Y cual es el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Obito, pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras: Mi vida, mi rey, mi amorcito, tú elige.- le propuso regresándole el guiño de ojo.-

-Encantada Obito.- dijo Sakura divertida por el comportamiento del azabache.

-Al contrario.- dijo este sosteniendo una de las manos de la chica para besarla pero fue interrumpido por una mano enguantada que lo tomaba por la cara alejándolo "sutilmente" hasta el otro extremo del sillón.-

-Hey ¿Qué haces?- pregunto enfadado intentando librarse de la mano invasiva.

-Maa, no la hostigues… _enano precoz.- _dijo Kakashi.-

-Me estoy presentando.- objeto sin dejar de luchar.

-Con eso basta.-

-¿Y tú que sabes?-

-Obviamente, sé mas que tu.- menciono aplicando mas fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Kakashi suéltelo de una vez, lo va a lastimar!- demando la única mujer del lugar como solo ella sabia hacer, por lo que al citado no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer, para sorpresa del mas joven quien no sabia que su amigo pudiera ser tan ¿obediente?-

-_Interesante… _¡AU! ¿Te cuesta mucho ser mas delicado?- reclamo al sentir el empujón que le dio en la cara al quitar la mano, lo que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-

-¿Lo hice?- pregunto poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-¡SI!-

-Oh…- fue lo único que dijo para coraje de Obito.-

-Gggrrrr… te voy a…-

-¿A que?- le reto.-

-Pues te voy a… ¿a?...-

-Hum esto va para largo…- murmuro Kakashi caminando para sentarse en el sofá que casualmente estaba junto al asiento de la medico, haciendo que Sakura quedara sentada en medio de los dos.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!- le exigió Obito desde su posición.

-Nadie te molesta, solo dije un comentario.-

-Pues ahórrate tus opiniones.- respondió cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Comentario.-

-¡Lo que sea!-

-Maa siempre me reclaman que no hablo mucho y cuando lo hago quieren que me calle ¿Quién los entiende?- les dijo simulando estar ofendido.

-Yo prefiero que no hables.-

-Que curioso, lo mismo pienso de ti.-

Aquel comportamiento infantil por parte de ellos, le resultaba a Sakura de lo mas curioso, por decirlo de una manera, no había visto ese tipo de peleas fuera de las que protagonizaban Naruto y Sasuke, y ver al siempre tranquilo e indiferente ninja copia peleando como si fuera un chiquillo era enternecedor.

-Kakashi-sensei en lugar de pelear porque no me cuentan algo sobre ustedes, al parecer tienen tiempo de conocerse.-

-No tienes idea...- respondió el shinobi.- es un dolor de muelas, siempre se metía en problemas y siempre tenia que ayudarle, aunque eso no ha cambiado mucho.-

-Nadie pedía tu ayuda, yo siempre salía librado de todo.-

-Porque tenias a Rin y a mi.-

-¿Rin?- pregunto la kunoichi.

-Es una amiga.- le respondió Kakashi.-

-¿Amiga?-

-Nuestra amiga.- aclaro el más joven.- Es una de las mejores ninja medico que he conocido.- hablo con orgullo.- Deberías conocerla, te caería muy bien.-

-Una medico, eso me gustaría; podríamos intercambiar opiniones sobre enfermedades y medicamentos.-

-O sea que eres…-

-Sakura también es una ninja medico.- contesto adelantándose a la respuesta de la mujer.

-¡Que bien! ¡Entonces con mayor razón se agradaría!-

-Me gustaría saber cuales eran sus métodos.-

-Pues Rin solía perseguir a Kakashi por todo el campo de entrenamiento.- comento Obito como si nada.-

-¿Per…seguirlo?- pregunto Sakura.-

-¡Si! Y hubieras visto lo que hacia cuando lo atrapaba.- siguió hablando, pasando por alto la mirada molesta que la chica le dirigió a su compañero.-

-Ella no me perseguía.- intento aclarar Kakashi, algo en la mirada de la kunoichi le decía que por su bien se explicara.- Solo… caminaba en la misma dirección que yo.-

-¡Claro que no! Te perseguía porque nunca dejabas que te curara y no caminaba, corría detrás de ti.-

-Caminar, correr… es lo mismo.- hablo quitándole importancia.-

-_Por lo menos ahora se que Kakashi no ha cambiado en ese aspecto.- _pensó Sakura.-

-Siempre causaba ese tipo de problemas y ella solo quería ayudarle.- le dijo a la ninja.

-Obito, esa es una costumbre que no ha dejado.- dijo la medico con resignación.

-Hum.-

-Por eso tú causabas más problemas que yo y gracias a ti a mi me pasaban las peores cosas.-

-Obedecía las órdenes que nos daban a diferencia de ti y si te pasaban cosas era porque tú las provocabas.-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si.-

-Ya tranquilos.- intervino Sakura a tiempo para detener una nueva pelea.- ¿Qué no pueden estar sin pelear?-

-Solo digo la verdad, y ¡te lo voy a demostrar Sakura-chan!- dijo muy decidido Obito.

-No la llames de ese modo.- intervino el Hatake.-_solo yo la puedo llamar así.-_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te molesta que te diga Sakura-chan?-

-No, claro que no.- le contesto con una sonrisa.-

-Hum…-murmuro Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos al ver como el enano se salía con la suya, y se lo hacia saber sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Muy bien Sakura-chan! Pues te voy a contar una historia de lo que nos sucedió hace tiempo, y todo por su culpa.- lo señalo.-

-De acuerdo.- respondió la chica.-

-Hum…-

-Agárrate bien porque es una historia de miedo, apropiada para la fecha…-

-Historia 1-

Todo comenzó una mañana en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, íbamos a competir contra otros equipos formados por dos personas, así que el sensei nos puso a Kakashi y a mí para que participáramos: el reto era que teníamos que recolectar 5 banderas esparcidas por todo el lugar en el menor tiempo posible sin salirnos de la zona marcada.

_-¡Obito corre mas rápido!- le apuraba Kakashi pues los otros equipos ya los habían rebasado._

_-Eso estoy haciendo.- contesto a duras penas el chico._

_-No es suficiente.- _

_-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué vuele?-_

_-Si eso te hace mover más rápido, hazlo de una vez.- _

_-¡Muy gracioso!- respondió acelerando el paso y emparejando a su compañero._

Todo iba bien, ya solo nos faltaba una bandera y seriamos los ganadores, pero entonces…

-_La encontré.- avisó Kakashi observando un enorme muro de roca, ya que en la cima se alcanzaba a ver la bandera roja que buscaban._

_-¡Que bien! Voy por ella.- le dijo Obito avanzando a toda velocidad para subir por el muro pero cuando se le termino el impulso se dio cuenta de que no podía aferrarse a la roca con su chakra lo que causo que callera al suelo._

_- ¡ Auuhh, auu auuh! Eso me dolió.- dijo sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no pude subir?-_

_-Hum debe de tener alguna especie de jutsu, ¿No habrás creído que seria tan fácil de conseguir o si?- le respondió el hijo de colmillo blanco._

_-¿Si lo sabias porque no me detuviste?- le recrimino el Uchiha._

_-No creí que fueras tan tonto.- contesto con burla._

_-No molestes sabelotodo, de una u otra forma tenemos que conseguirla.-dijo parándose frente al muro.- _

_-Hum tengo una idea, hazte a un lado.- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia sellos con las manos._

_-¿Qué vas a…?- _

_-¡Chidori!- grito dirigiéndose a su blanco apenas dándole tiempo a Obito de moverse._

_-¡Tarado! ¡Otro poco y me matas!- exclamo el azabache enojado._

_-No resulto…- pronuncio Hatake ignorando al otro._

_-¡Por lo menos ofréceme una disculpa!-_

_-¿Hum? ¿Por qué?- _

_-Como que por… ¡Agh! Olvídalo.-dijo con frustración.- Si el ninjutsu tampoco sirve solo nos queda esto.- flexiono las rodillas y dirigió su chakra a sus piernas, en cuanto fue suficiente saltó con todas sus fuerza._

_- ¡Ahh! Me faltó muy poco para llegar.- se quejo cuando volvió al suelo- Pero no me voy a rendir.- se dijo y volvió a intentarlo._

_Kakashi solo se limito a observar la altura que alcanzaba y la distancia que le faltaba para poder obtener la dichosa bandera._

_-No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, ayúdame, ya casi llego solo necesito un pequeño empujón.-_

_-Un empujón ¿eh?- _

_-¡Eso dije!-_

_-Maa… si tú quieres, te lo voy a dar.-_

_-Ya era hora, espera a que te vuelva a mandar chakra a mis pies.- ordeno Uchiha volviendo a ponerse en posición sin notar como su compañero se colocaba detrás de él pero manteniendo cierta distancia.-Muy bien estoy listo.-_

_-Yo también.-_

_-Un momento Kakashi como piensas…-_

_-__Hidden taijutsu ougi...- puso sus manos en el sello del tigre._

_-¡¿Kakashi?!-_

_-¡__SENNEN GOROSHI!- luego se movió hacia su amigo aplicándole la poderosa técnica, dándole el empujón que le hacia falta._

_-¡AAAAHHHHH!- fue lo único que dijo Obito al momento de sentir el "impacto" del jutsu. Claro que con eso alcanzo fácilmente la bandera, pero debido a que fue demasiado el impulso salió volando unos metros mas allá._

_-Hum, es mas efectiva de lo que pensé.- se dijo Kakashi utilizando una mano para evitar que el sol le lastimara los ojos y pudiera seguir con facilidad la trayectoria de su amigo._

_Metros más adelante__…._

_-Nooo en las espinas nooo!- gritaba el Uchiha con todo y bandera en mano, viendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo altura, y como seria recibido por un campo de matorrales con lo q__ue parecían puntiagudas espinas;__ hasta que toco tierra sumergiéndose en la "vegetación"_

_-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!- volvió a salir esta vez impulsado por el dolor de las espinas que se le habían enterrado en diferentes partes del cuerpo.-_

_-¡Oye tu! Muchacho.- escucho que le hablaban.- Esta prohibido acercarse a este lugar, sal de ahí.-_

_-Ya… auh…voy…-dijo arrastrándose como __podía__ para ir donde el hombre._

_-Vaya Obito, eso si es volar- escucho a Kakashi quien se encontraba a lado de aquel sujeto._

_-Me…auh__…__las…auh…vas a pagar….auh.-_

_-__Fin Historia__ 1-_

_-¡Y eso fue lo que paso! ¡Por su culpa termine todo lastimado! ¡Y me pase una semana entera sacándome todas las mugrosas espinas!- grito sacando la frustración que sentía.- Lo peor es que ese hombre resulto ser uno de los jueces, me vio espinado y todavía me dice que la próxima vez que quisiera jugar en los matorrales no lo haga en competencias y si lo hiciera que jugara del otro lado que estuviera dentro de la zona marcada.- termino de contar bajando la cabeza con resignación ocultándola entre sus piernas._

_-Esa no es una historia de miedo.- _

_-¡Lo es para mi Hatake! Solo recordar el dolor de esas espinas me pone la piel de gallina.- aclaro abrazándose a si mismo para controlar los escalofríos.-_

_-__Yo que pensé que mi técnica era lo que te daba miedo, al parecer no fue tan malo después de todo.-_

_-¡CALLATE!-_

_-Sin mencionar que __ por tu culpa nos descalificaron por salirte de la zona.- acoto el shinobi mayor._

_-¡NO FUE MI CULPA!- alzo la voz exasperado.-_

_-Un momento, esa "técnica"...no es la misma que utilizó en…- interrumpió Sakura antes de que Obito se le lanzara a su sensei para matarlo.-_

_-¿Naruto? Si, es la misma, ¿Muy efectiva verdad?- _

_-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Cómo pudo utilizarla en Obito también?!- lo regaño la medico._

_-Maa… no quería defraudarlo, el quería un "empujón" y se lo di.- contesto con descaro._

_-Me lleva…- decía entre dientes el afectado.- Kami dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza ¡LO MATO!- dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose de los otros dos que observaban su rabieta._

_-Esta muy resentido, debería ser más amable con él.- opino Haruno.-_

_-Hum no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, siempre lo hace.-_

_-¿Siempre ha sido así?-_

_-Desde que lo conozco.-_

_-No me refería a él sino a usted.-_

_-¿A mi?-_

_-¿Por qué le gusta molestar a la gente?-_

_-Hum … yo no molesto a la gente.- mintió sínicamente.-_

_-¿Y lo que le hizo a Obito no cuenta?-_

_-No lo moleste, simplemente use un método efectivo.-_

_-En verdad que tiene métodos y costumbres __extrañas.- opino ella__ cruzándose de brazos__.-_

_-No son extrañas, son necesarias y útiles.-_

_-Si lo son, no conozco a nadie más que a usted que ande leyendo libros pervertidos en público y a todas horas.-_

_-No son pervertidos, son historias románticas y culturales.- se defendió._

_-Si como no, ¿A quien cree que engaña con eso?-_

_-Nadie usa mascara las 24 horas del día.- siguió acusándolo._

_-No la uso todo el tiempo, hay momentos en que me la quito.-_

_-Eso no cuenta.-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Para empezar no me consta porque nunca le he visto quitársela y segundo no le veo la necesidad de traerla.-_

_-Hum es una costumbre que tengo, si me la quitara me sentiría expuesto, además…-se interrumpió acercándose demasiado a ella.- Me hace ver muy bien, ¿No te parece?-_

_-¿Qué? Bueno…em…yo...- emitió con dificultad ya que el ninja copia la veía muy fijamente.-_

_-Kami es tan bueno con nosotras a veces.-__ dijo su inner embobada con el rostro del hombre.-_

_-¿Si?- insistió el ninja.-_

_-N-nunca he visto su rostro así que no puedo decir si la mascara lo hace ver mejor.- dijo al fin._

_-Eso se arregla muy fácil.- contesto acercándose todavía mas, colocando una de sus manos al borde de su mascara.-_

_-__Oh Kami, Oh Kami ,¡se la va a quitar!-__decía__ su otro yo al borde de la euforia.-_

_-¡Pusiste una ofrenda! Y con el pan que me gusta, ¡Genial!- escucharon que __decía__ contento el niño, por un momento se les había olvidado que no estaban solos, y tuvieron que separarse.-_

_-Que bien que lo notaste.- le respondió Kakashi algo molesto debido a lo inoportuno que fue.-_

_-¡Estuvimos tan cerca!- __dijo moqueando inner.-_

_-Esta tan bueno el pan que casi te perdono vago.- comento el joven shinobi regresando a sentarse a su puesto.- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué estas roja Sakura-chan?-_

_-¡¿Qué?! No, no por nada jeje.- rio nerviosa por la indiscreta pregunta.-_

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?- pregunto con sospecha.-_

_-No le hice nada.- argumento reprimiendo un respingo.- Solo hablábamos…-_

_-¿De que?- empezó a interrogarlo sin dejar de verlo como algún reo de una prisión.-_

_-No te…-_

_-De las costumbres extrañas que tiene, Obito.- le respondió alegre la medico.-_

_-importa.- termino de decir a pesar de que lo interrumpieron.-_

_-¡Oh! Ya veo, pues tiene muchas de esas.- dijo dándole un gran mordisco al pan.-_

_-Si es lo que yo le digo, como ocultar su rostro, no permite que nadie lo vea.-_

_-No es la gran cosa.-_

_-¡¿Has visto su rostro Obito?!- pregunto asombrada.-_

_-Si, y no le veo la importancia.- _

_-¡¿Y como es?!- se giro para acercarse mas al ninja poniéndolo nervioso.-_

_-Ah… pues…no se… ¿normal?- intento decir pero la cercanía de ella lo perturbaba.-_

_-¿Cómo es?- no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarle toda la información que pudiese, lo que no notaba es como por cada una de sus preguntas a su sensei le escurría una gota por la nuca._

_-__Creo que se le olvido que sigo aquí…- pensó con pesar Kakashi.-_

_-__Pues tiene una nariz, boca y dentro tiene dientes, lo normal.-_

_-¿Pero como son sus facciones?- siguió preguntando.-_

_-No me acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros.- nunca le puse atención a esas cosas.-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- grito decepcionada.- ¿Por qué no le pusiste más atención?-_

_-¿Por qué iba a ponerle atención a la cara de otro hombre?- razono el Uchiha, para él, el rostro de su amigo era lo que menos le importaba, después de todo eran hombres y entre ellos no se andan contemplando._

_-Eso no importa, es el rostro de Kakashi del que estamos hablando.-_

_-¿Para que verlo a él, habiendo tantas niñas bonitas por ahí? No creo que haya chicos que anden intentando quitarle la mascara.- le dijo muy seguro.-_

_-Hum… si te contara…- murmuro Kakashi recordando a tantos hombres que se le acercaban o insinuaban. _

_Algunos solo por curiosidad como sus alumnos Naruto y Sasuke que junto con Sakura estaban en pie de guerra intentando mirar su cara; y otros shinobis y civiles cuyas intenciones eran mas para una película de adultos que otra cosa. Pero Obito no tenia porque enterarse y menos por él._

_-¿Dijiste algo vago?-_

_-Eh… no, nada.- _

_-Bueno no importa, el caso es que tú.- lo señalo con la mano.- mi amigo, acostumbras a hacer cosas sumamente raras.-_

_-No es verdad.-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Obito.- afirmo Sakura.-_

_-¿Menciona alguna?- la reto._

_-¿Que tal la manía de andar siempre en las ramas de los arboles?-_

_-jajajaja Kakashi no sabia que te creías simio.- se mofo el azabache.-_

_-No me creo nada, y no es una manía.-_

_-¿Entonces porque lo hace?-_

_-Por seguridad.- dijo seguro.-_

_¿Qué seguridad?-_

_-La mía.- asevero.- Te voy a contar el porque de esa "manía" como la llamas.- siguió hablando para explicarse al ver la cara de ingenuidad que los otros pusieron.- Y puedes creerme, esta si que es una historia de terror…-_

-0-0-0-

Hola mi gente, mi raza, mi pueblo, mi tribu, mis lectores o como quieran llamarse! Después de tanto al fin encontré tiempo y a mi musa para continuar con esta historia, espero que les este gustando y lamento la demora =ú.u= pero ojala que el capitulo haya valido la pena por tanta espera.

Pero bueno actualizar antes de que acabe el mundo es buena señal, a que si? =n.n=

Sino logro subir el siguiente capitulo para antes de que eso sucede, solo quiero decirles que los quería mucho y en el otro mundo nos reunimos para seguirle con la historia =D… bah, eso es payasear =-.-= lo que quería decirles es que sino lo subo antes del 24, pues sempai les desea que tengan una Excelente Navidad y un Feliz Año nuevo, de veras! =n.n=

Y ya saben; dudas, quejas, opiniones, reclamos y/o sugerencias mándenlas en un review, es gratis y lo seguirá siendo jajaja XDD nos leemos n/.


	3. Capitulo Tres

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_Capitulo III_

_-…Te voy a contar el porque de esa "manía" como la llamas.- siguió hablando para explicarse al ver la cara de ingenuidad que los otros pusieron.- Y puedes creerme, esta si que es una historia de terror…-_

_-Historia 2-_

_El entonces equipo 7 se dirigía de regreso a Konoha, ya que su misión había terminado con éxito. Fue una misión relativamente sencilla pero muy agotadora, la cual les tomó prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde concluirla. _

_Sencilla debido a que la tarea a realizar, solo era una, y difícil debido a que ellos no sabían nada de cómo arrear un montón de vacas con mal genio. Lo que causo que tuvieran mas problemas de los deseados por diversos factores; entre ellos se encontraban que cada que intentaban mover al ganado en una dirección, se topaban con fugitivas que corrían en dirección contraria o aquellas que simplemente no les daba la gana moverse de su lugar. _

_Así que cuando un miembro del equipo, entiéndase Obito, intentaba por todos los medios jalar, empujar o razonar con los animales, llegaba otra dispuesta a embestirlo, tomando como una agresión su comportamiento._

_Fue así como el día se les agoto, estaban cansados y sucios, sobretodo porque su sensei no intervino en la faena, alegando que esa misión se las encomendaron a los tres ninjas más jóvenes y que él solo estaba por si se les salía de las manos, nada más._

_-¡Ya no quierooo!- exclamó el shinobi de cabello oscuro dejándose caer en el suelo.- ¡caminar!_

_-Obito, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le hablo su compañera de equipo._

_- Ya me canse y me duelen los pies.- dijo _

_-Delicado.- _

_-¡No soy delicado!-_

_-Además de quejica-_

_-No molestes Hatake, a ti no te hable.-_

_-Si tienes fuerzas para hablar tienes fuerzas para caminar, Obito.-_

_-¡Cállate ya!-_

_-Cálmense chicos.- hablo su sensei dejando de caminar y encarándolos.- Se supone que son compañeros, deben de respetarse.-_

_-El empezó.- señalo acusador el Uchiha a Kakashi.- Siempre me molesta.-_

_-Es difícil no hacerlo, me lo pones muy sencillo.- le respondió con sorna._

_-¡Lo ve, sensei, lo ve!-_

_-Ah…- dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación el jounin.- _

_-Kakashi se mas tolerante con Obito.- pido amablemente la kunoichi.- El sensei tiene razón, deben de ser más amable entre ustedes.-_

_-Rin, ya soy muy tolerante con ese inútil, no puedo hacer mas milagros.- _

_-Engreído niño genio.- soltó enfadado el aludido, pero al momento de ponerse de pie sintió dolor que lo obligo a quedarse sentado.- ¡Au! ¡Mi pie! ¿Qué le pasó?- dijo quitándose la sandalia inmediatamente._

_-Déjame revisar Obito.- le dijo su amiga.- Al parecer, te has lastimado demasiado, por eso esta tan rojo y sensible, voy a tener que...-_

_- ¡No puede ser!, ¡Mi pobre pie!-_

_-Obito, escúchame…-_

_-¡Me lo van a tener que cortar! ¡Y me van a apodar Obito el cojito! ¡Nooo! ¡Kami no me abandones!-_

_-¡Obito!- le llamo mas duro la medico.- Solo es una ampolla, una grande, pero ampolla al fin de cuentas, no le va a pasar nada a tu pie.-_

_-Oh… jaja, ya sabia, solo te estaba probando Rin.- y diciendo esto se llevo las manos tras la nuca, ocasionando que en el resto de su equipo les resbalara una gota por la nuca._

_-Si no fuera tolerante, ya lo habría ahorcado con sus propios gogles.- se dijo Kakashi viendo con mala cara al dramático Uchiha._

_- Tengo hambre… ¿Podemos descansar sensei?- pregunto olvidando por completo el dolor en el pie._

_-Am… si, supongo…- contesto Minato sonriente ante el cambio brusco de actitud de su alumno.- Muy bien, dado que tu pie esta lastimado te quedaras en este lugar con Kakashi mientras Rin y yo vamos a buscar algo para comer.-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los jóvenes ninja. -¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con él?- se señalaron mutuamente._

_-Muy simple, tu necesitas alguien que te vigile.- señalo a Obito.- Y tu necesitas descansar, se que estas agotado aunque no lo admitas.- señalo a Kakashi quien giro el rostro.-_

_-Pero…- trato de protestar el azabache mas fue interrumpido._

_-Nada de peros, ustedes se quedan y punto.- dijo haciendo gala de su autoridad.- Vamos Rin.-_

_-Si, sensei. Cuando regrese curare tu pie, así que trata de no apoyarte en el.- después de eso los dos ninja se marcharon dejándolos solos en un incomodo silencio._

_-Oye…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Cárgame.- demando.-_

_-¡No te voy a cargar!- bramo el aludido indignado._

_-Soy tu compañero y estoy herido, tu deber es ayudarme.- se defendió el shinobi._

_-Ni en tus sueños…- dijo._

_-¡Mal amigo!-_

_-No me importa.- sentencio alejándose del herido._

_-¡Pues entonces vete!-_

_-Ojala pudiera.- le dijo sentándose a la sombra de un enorme árbol._

_-Si es así como lo quieres.- hablo Obito tratando de mantener el equilibrio con su pie sano.- No te necesito y no voy a hablarte más.-_

_-¿Podrías prometérmelo?- le pregunto Kakashi observando desde su posición como su compañero se iba saltando hasta toparse con el árbol que estaba frente al que él estaba pero a una distancia considerable._

_-¡No!- anuncio para desgracia del Hatake._

_Varios minutos pasaron desde que se habían quedado solos. Kakashi tenia con que entretenerse, leyendo un libro que días antes le diera Jiraiya , el cual no había tenido oportunidad de leer hasta ese momento, y para su sorpresa, resultaba de lo mas interesante y hasta divertido, no sentía el tiempo transcurrir; pero por el otro lado se encontraba Obito, quien al no tener nada que hacer, solo mirar el espeso bosque y a su acompañante leyendo quien sabe que cosa, se aburría como una ostra, por no decir también que se moría de hambre._

_-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué Rin y el sensei se habrán ido a conseguir la comida hasta Suna?!- espero por una respuesta que jamás llego._

_-Kakashi.- le llamó.-_

_-…-_

_-¡Oye tu!- siguió intentando pero el ninja no se daba por enterado, lo que aumentaba mas el enojo del usuario del katon.-_

_-…-_

_- ¡Lo haces a propósito!- le dijo pero fue nuevamente ignorado, solo que esta vez escuchaba la risa tenue que soltaba Kakashi.-_

_-Kakashi… ¡KAKASHI!- grito pero nada cambio. Aferrado en que debía captar su atención miro a su alrededor encontrando una piedrecilla que arrojo con fuerza golpeando la cabeza del otro._

_-Hum...- emitió como gruñido mirando a su agresor apenas por encimas del libro._

_-¡Hasta que reaccionas! ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces?- _

_-Corro un maratón por si no te has dado cuenta.- le contesto mordaz volviendo a posar sus ojos en las paginas de aquel libro._

_-Mentira, estas leyendo.- arremetió como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento._

_-Vaya Obito, y yo que creí que podía engañar a tu sagaz mente.- aquella respuesta provoco que al Uchiha se le subieran los colores por lo absurdo que su respuesta._

_-Y…yo… solo estaba jugando.- dijo tratando de disimular su vergüenza.-_

_ -Aja…- dijo perceptivo Kakashi dedicándole una mirada llena de burla a su amigo._

_- Además no es mi culpa, no he comido nada desde el desayuno y ya casi es hora de cenar.-_

_-Entonces busca algo que comer, este bosque esta lleno de comida si sabes donde encontrarla…- fue lo ultimo que dijo para volver a concentrarse en la lectura._

_-" Este bosque esta lleno de comida si sabes donde encontrarla" ñañañaña.- hablo arremedando al hijo de colmillo blanco.- ¡bah! Por supuesto que se encontrarla, ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Un chiquillo de la academia?- se pregunto._

_-Si-_

_-Claro contesta cuando te conviene… - volvió a arrojar otra piedrecilla que esta vez fue esquivada con facilidad.-…estúpido Hatake y sus estúpidos reflejos.- mascullo._

_Después de eso el ninja de cabello gris se sumergió en su lectura, pasando pagina tras pagina, avanzando en la trama que cada vez se volvía menos apta para menores de edad, pero que era imposible abandonar, ¿Quién se imaginaria que Jiraiya seria tan buen escritor? Dado que el contenido empezaba a exaltar su imaginación decidió despejar un momento la mente, mirando el follaje de los arboles, el cual le transmitía cierta calma que agradecía. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la quietud cuando de pronto, aquello lo alarmo…. ¿Donde demonios estaba el idiota del Uchiha?_

_Miro hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba recargado, buscando por si el chico se había colocado del otro lado del tronco, pero nada. Suspirando con fastidio se incorporo y caminó acercándose al árbol, encontrando las huellas que debían ser de su compañero de equipo._

_-__"Lastimado… lastimado va a quedar cuando lo encuentre".-__ se dijo tomando la dirección que le marcaban las pisadas._

_No camino mucho cuando la frondosidad del bosque comenzaba a despejarse, pues a simple vista podía notarse como rayos de sol se colaban entre la vegetación._

_Al estar en ese lugar lo primero que percibió fue el aroma dulzón del lugar, no era muy común ese tipo de olor, y estaba seguro que conocía la causa. _

_-Creí que no podías caminar.- dijo en cuanto se acerco al azabache quien permanecía dándole la espalda sentado en un tronco caído, sin dejar de pensar en la razón de lo que causaba ese aroma._

_-Effe famfanfo.- contesto sin mirarlo._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- _

_-Effe famfanfo femio.- volvió a decir pero esta vez mirando a Kakashi.-_

_-¡Agh! No hables con la boca llena.- dijo molesto._

_-Efomfes…- se interrumpió para pasar lo que tenia en la boca.- ¿Entonces como quieres que te conteste?_

_-Pudiste primero haber tragado…-a lo que Obito soltó un eructo.- Asqueroso.- _

_-Ah… jaja gracias, y eso que todavía no ves nada.- le respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-Además de descarado.- completo sin inmutar al otro ninja que se giro para volver a comer quien sabe que.- Hablando de eso, se supone que debíamos quedarnos en aquel lugar- señalo con el pulgar._

_- El sensei y Rin estaban tardando mucho y mi hambre no podía esperar más.-confeso llevándose algo a la boca que Kakashi no pudo distinguir, solo un sospechoso color rosado con manchas amarillentas.- Así que por mi puedes regresar Hatake, ¡yo voy a seguir comiendo!-_

_-Hum- se dijo Kakashi viendo al Uchiha que comía como si no hubiera un mañana.- Como tu quieras.- le dijo al fin, dando vuelta para regresar. Hasta que…._

_-¡Estos hongos están deliciosos!- al oír esas palabras el joven ninja se detuvo en seco. Lo había recordado, el aroma dulce, el color tan peculiar que vio y lo que confirmaba todo… ¡Eran hongos!_

_-¡Obito deja de comerlos!- dio media vuelta al instante.- esos hongos son…!.- no pudo terminar pues su compañero cayo de frente contra el piso.- ¡Idiota!- le grito, pero a pesar de todo corrió en su ayuda._

_Al llegar lo volteo para evitar que oliera mas aquella fragancia y también para que no tragara la tierra suelta que había._

_-¡Despierta!¡ ¿Qué clase de ninja eres que no te percatas que esos hongos son tóxicos?!- decía zarandeándolo como maraca para que reaccionara.- Si no te despiertas te voy a llevar a rastras hasta encontrar a Rin y pienso irme por el empedrado.-_

_-Con un demonio….- se dijo.- Humm bueno ya que.- y dicho eso tomo por una pierna a su compañero y se lo llevo arrastrando todo el camino de vuelta hasta llegar al lugar en el que les dijeron que se quedaran._

_Despues de "acomodar" al inconsciente shinobi en un montón de hojas secas que encontró, y asegurarse que seguía respirando, Kakashi volvió a acomodarse en el tronco del árbol que le servía de respaldo._

_-Muy bien… entonces Junko comenzaba a…- _

_Pasaron unos minutos, segundos para el pequeño Hatake cuando comenzó a escuchar quejidos._

_-Ya comienza a despertar ¿eh?- dijo haciendo a un lado su libro, lo suficiente para ver como el azabache intentaba ponerse de pie… y escupir unas hojas en el proceso.- Ah si, se me olvido dejarlo boca arriba.-_

_-Mmmm…- Emitía el shinobi sentándose tratando de enfocar la mirada.-_

_-Eso te enseñara a no comerte lo primero que encuentras, ninja de tercera.-_

_-Mmmm….-_

_-__Oh bueno, por lo menos sigue en este mundo, seria molesto explicarle al sensei que su alumno murió por quedarse dormido en una pila de hojas… pero conociéndole, quizá lo entendería__.- alzo los hombros y se sumergió de nuevo en su lectura, hasta que una sombra conocida le tapaba la poca luz que todavía había._

_-Quítate, me tapas.- _

_-….-_

_-Obito muévete.- exigió._

_-…-_

_-¿Que no me escuchas?... ¡Hey! ¡Regresame…- interrumpió su reclamo al notar que Obito lo miraba muy fijamente y era su imaginación o ¿Estaba demasiado cerca de su persona?- Mi libro…_

_-Mmmm….- miro fijamente al ninja de cabello gris._

_-¿Qué tanto me ves?- le pregunto ya incomodo._

_-Te aaamooo.- contesto sonriendo como gato malicioso ocasionando que al futuro ninja copia se le abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que un incomodo escalofrió le recorría la columna._

_-¡¿QUE?!- grito tratando de alejarse pero no conto con que los rápidos brazos de Obito lo envolvieran en un abrazo._

_-¡Mi amor! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ahora que te encontré, no te volverá a dejarte ir.- hablaba con una voz propia de un adolescente enamorado y meloso, restregando su mejilla contra la de su compañero que luchaba por todos los medios de quitárselo de encima._

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Si no te quitas te voy a atravesar con un kunia!-_

_-¡Pero mi cielo!-_

_-¡NO SOY TU CIELO!-_

_-De acuerdo, mi vida…-_

_-¡MENOS TU VIDA! ¡DE TI NO SOY NADA!-_

_-¡Soy tu compañero!- _

_-Bueno eso es verdad…-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Seres compañeros de por vida! Envejeceremos juntos, tu y yo contra el mundo.-_

_-¡NO ESE TIPO DE COMPAÑEROS!- dijo escandalizado haciendo el jutsu de sustitución, apareciendo algunos metros lejos del monstruo amoroso ese._

_-¿Mm?- emitió el Uchiha al ver que ahora abrazaba a un indefenso tronco.- Mi amor no te vayas.- dijo con la intención de acercarse de nuevo al ninja._

_-Escucha Obito, ya me asustaste, quédate ahí y yo voy a buscar a alguien que me salve…eh te ayude.- le pidió poniendo sus manos enfrente para defenderse y darle mas énfasis a sus palabras.-_

_-Lo único que yo necesito es tu amor.- contesto guiñándole un ojo y mandándole un beso ocasionando que el hijo del colmillo blanco se pusiera verde del asco que aquello le causo. El pobre shinobi ya no sabia si temblaba de lo perturbado que estaba o por las nauseas que sentía._

_-Por… Kami…-y desapareció tras una nube de humo._

_-¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¿Te sientes travieso verdad? ¡Si querías jugar a las escondidas me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio! – y como si fuera pony encantado, se adentro en el bosque para buscar a su "amor"._

_Despues de un rato Kakashi se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos, tratando de contener las arcadas que le daban__.- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Esconderme de ese drogado idiota… debería atravesarlo con mi chidori- __se decia pero el sonido cercano de "Bombon" le hizo contener la respiración y tratar de fundirse con el entorno para no ser detectado.- __O mejor debería de freírme el cerebro, quizá con algo de suerte olvide todo…-_

_-Ya te encontré Bombón…- le dijo la voz melosa. Intentando salvar su vida y reputación, Kakashi se dispuso a correr de nuevo._

_-¡Te atrape!- de nuevo había envuelto en sus brazos al Hatake pero ninguno de los dos noto que estaban al borde de una colina y debido al impulso, ambos se fueron cuesta abajo._

_Mientras tanto…_

_-Sensei ¿Cree que haya sido buena idea dejarlos solos? Obito puede ser un poco inquieto y Kakashi no es muy paciente.- _

_-Por eso mismo Rin, es bueno que ellos pasen tiempo juntos, son un equipo, es mejor que empiecen a convivir mas. Y quien sabe, quizá ya hasta sean…-_

_-¡Yo te salvo bombón!-_

_-¡Quita tus manos de encima!_

_-Buenos amigos…- continúo su frase Minato, pues el asombro de ver salir a sus dos alumnos de la nada, cayendo abrazados y gritándose esas cosas… pues no se lo esperaba, ni él ni mucho menos Rin._

_-Sensei…-_

_-Eh…pues…hay que seguirlos.- _

_Dicho eso, se apresuraron a darles alcance pero cuando llegaron con los susodichos se encontraron con una curiosa imagen. _

_Obito estaba tratando de convencer para que bajara, con amables palabras, a Kakashi que se encontraba en lo alto de un enorme árbol amenazando con chidori en mano. Para cualquiera que los viera los asemejarían con un perro ladrándole a un gato, y este enseñando los colmillos y las garras para alejar a la amenaza._

_-Esto es más de lo que esperaba de ellos.- dijo con humor Minato rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca._

_Cuando Minato estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del bohemio, percibió el mismo ahora dulzón que emanaba del chico y lo comprendió, pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de mortificar un poco mas al genio de su equipo._

_-Vaya Kakashi, nunca pensé verte tan asustado.-_

_-¡No estoy asustado!- le respondió de inmediato._

_-Entonces baja de ahí-_

_-No te preocupes mi amor, yo te atrapo.- dijo Obito extendiendo sus manos al cielo._

_-Grrr…¡No se rían!- bramo ya que por las palabras antes dichas, su sensei y Rin no pudieron contener mas la risa y ahora poco les faltaba para ponerse a llorar de alegría._

_Apiadándose de él, su sensei se acerco a Obito y de un certero golpe le dejo inconsciente para que Kakashi pudiera bajar._

_El resto de la tarde, Rin se la paso desintoxicando al Uchiha quien después de unas horas se despertó sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que el aroma de la comida que habían llevado se convirtió en su prioridad. _

_Mientras tanto en uno de los ríos que estaban cerca, Kakashi llevaba ahí varias horas bañándose quitándose el aroma que sentía impregnado de Obito debido a los contantes abrazos que recibió._

_-Sabia que tendrías éxito con las mujeres, pero no sabia que también con los hombres, serás muy dichoso en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se refiere.- _

_-¡Sensei!- le llamo como reclamo, causando que de nueva cuenta el rayo amarillo de Konoha estallara en risas, no quedándole de otra se sumergió en el agua para que no notara el fuerte sonrojo que adornada su cara._

_-Fin Historia 2-_

_-Y es por eso Sakura-chan, que prefiero la seguridad que dan las ramas de los arboles, ¿Da miedo verdad?- pregunto al ver las reacciones desencajadas que sus dos oyentes pusieron._

_Sakura tenia los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salírsele en cualquier momento y Obito tenia la boca tan abierta que llegaba hasta el suelo._

_-Eso… Yo… y Tu… y…- tartamudeaba el sonrojado joven ninja pues no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¡MENTIRA!_

_-¿Hum?-_

_-¡Sakura-chan no le creas, esta mintiendo, nunca hice eso!-_

_-Claro que lo hiciste, fue lo mas desagradable que me ha pasado y te lo dice alguien que ha estado en Anbu.- _

_-¡TU NO ME GUSTAS!-_

_-Tu comportamiento decía otra cosa-_

_-¡ESTABA INTOXICADO!-_

_-Oh, entonces si recuerdas.-_

_-YO NO…-_

_-Obito, no te exaltes, no fue tu culpa, ya Kakashi-sensei dijo que fue por esos hongos que comiste.- decía comprensiva la medico._

_- Pero Sakura no quiero que pienses mal de mi.-_

_-Nadie piensa mal de ti, soy irresistible, y nadie te culpa por ser débil ante eso.-_

_-¡CALLATE VAGO!-_

_-Además deberías agradecerme que no te dejara en ese campo lleno de hongos, Rin me dijo que si hubieras estado en contacto con ellos por mucho tiempo, abrías muerto._

_-Me arrastraste…- contesto entre dientes._

_-El como lo hice no importa lo que cuenta es que te salve.-_

_-Kakashi-sensei, hasta para hacer una buena obra ¿Tiene que comportarse de ese modo? Es el colmo.- le regaño la medico cruzándose de brazos._

_-Hum…- _

_-Eso no es nada Sakura-chan, Kakashi siempre hace eso, no es delicado, recuerdo que una vez me mordió una serpiente y…-_

_-No tienes que contar eso.- se apresuro a interrumpir el aludido._

_-¿Por qué no Hatake? Es una historia muy linda.- respondió Obito poniendo una amistosa sonrisa que para Kakashi decía "venganza"._

_-¿Te mordió una serpiente?- retomo Sakura curiosa por la historia._

_-Asi es Sakura, estaba caminando cuando de la nada me mordió.-_

_-Obito, será mejor que…-_

_-Kakashi-sensei deje de interrumpir, quiero saber que pasó después.-_

_-Pero Sakura…-_

_-Shh.- lo silenciaron._

_- Fue una de esas serpientes con colores brillantes, me dolió mucho y fue entonces cuando Kakashi haciendo gala de su delicadeza, me bajo el pantalón para succionar el veneno._

_Ya podrán imaginarse la cara de espanto que puso la medico ante esas palabras, si antes creía que su sensei era un pervertido, con eso lo ponía en otra categoría._

_-Maa… no es lo que piensas Sakura.- decía el shinobi.- Bueno si es lo que piensas pero no donde crees.- ¿Eso no mejoraba las cosas o si?_

_-Fue en mi muslito, creo que todavía tengo las marcar de dientes de la serpiente o ¿Son de Kakashi? Ya ni me acuerdo, paso muy rápido.- agrego el Uchiha con actitud de victima._

_-¡ES UN PERVERTIDO! ¿¡COMO LE HACE ESO A UN NIÑO!?- exploto llena de indignación._

_-Es que… no lo pensé solo actué, no lo pude evitar y…- Kakashi sentía que mientras mas intentaba explicarse mas lograba hundirse a si mismo._

_-¡ES UN LIVIDINOSO!-_

_-Sakura-chan no me digas esas cosas, yo no soy…- No hace falta decir que en lo que el ninja copia era regañado su compañero de equipo sufría un ataque de risa._

_-¡¿Cómo no quiere que le diga eso?! ¡Eso es abusar de la confianza que se le tiene! ¿Con quien mas lo va a intentar eh? ¡¿Con Naruto? ¡¿Con Sasuke?¡ ¡¿Conmigo?!- estaba tan enojada que no ponía atención en lo que le gritoneaba al ninja quien estaba comenzando a sudor frio cuando escucho la ultima pregunta._

_-¿Con..tigo? humm…- una vez mas agradecía usar mascara pues las imágenes nada santas que le llegaron a la mente y los posibles escenarios bastaron para que el calor comenzara a subirle por el cuerpo._

_-¡¿EN QUE TANTO PIENSA?!- le grito al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de la forma en la que su sensei se había quedado pasmado con la mente perdida en algún posible capitulo del ichaicha._

_-jeje.. en.. nada…- sonrió falsamente pero al ver la mirada asesina de ella…- Ah ya me acorde, me falta poner un retrato en la ofrenda, voy por el.- y en un puff se esfumo.- Pero tu vienes conmigo.-_

_-Hey, no es mi culpa que le tengas miedo a tu alumna…- y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Sakura antes que los dos desaparecienran en la bola de humo._

_-Hombres…-_

_-0-0-0-_

_Wow! Ahora si que me tarde! Rompi records verdad? Pero mejor tarde que nunca, supongo, es que la escuela se ha puesto muy exigente y casi no me deja tiempo libre y cuando lo tengo no me llega la inspiración, no saben lo que me costo escribir esta capitulo, pero espero que haya valido la pena, ¿Hice sufrir mucho a Kakashi?... nah! Es fuerte y sabra resistirlo jajaja XDD_

_Bueno les aviso que el siguiente capi puede ya ser el ultimo y que creen? Quien se imaginan que esta en ese retrato eh? Pues les doy una pistota, es alguien muy cercano a Kakashi, a que ya adivinaron! Pues será esa persona quien los visitara en el siguiente capi =n.n=_

_Como siempre, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, se los mandan a sempai en un review, nos leemos n/._


End file.
